


First Love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sensual Play, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith want to take their relationship to the next level, but he felt nervous and it was his first time. Lotor was happily to oblige to his lover's wish by guiding him to different levels of sensuality.





	First Love

"Are you scared, my dear Kitty Rose?"  
  
"Just a little, but I'm more nervous than scared. What if I underwhelm your expectations? Or if I am going too slow? What happens if we got lost in our sex and I didn't like it or if you didn't like it that you are going to break up with me because I didn't meet your expectations? "  
  
"Shh... Shh... It's okay. Calm down, love. Do not degrade yourself. "His fingers brushed back stray strands of soft, raven hair behind his love's ear." We had our many long talks about taking this slow and steady. If you ever feel uncomfortable, remember the safe words we agreed upon. We are going to start with the basic by kissing on the lips and other basic spots like cheeks, neck and so on. Just the upper parts for now. "  
  
Keith gave a slow nod and closed his eyes when Lotor's soft lips glided over his top lip. His head tilted opposite from his partner as the tip of their tongues kissed each other.  
  
He was told that he would guide and initiate some of the moves, but left Keith in charge of continuing or stopping it. He wanted to give Keith the choice of their intimacy.  
  
Their lips smacked together for a few seconds until Keith's tongue made a baby slide inside Lotor's mouth and pulled back quick when it met his tongue. His tongue went back in again after he felt both thumbs caressing his cheeks which made him relax. Keith knew Lotor was masterful with words coming out of his mouth, but it startled him at the beginning when Lotor gave him his first kiss. It was a simple kiss on the lips and yet, it felt special. He can't express it with words as he was dazed out for a good whole day.  
  
His hands were rubbing along Lotor's broad, firm chest up to his shoulders as he moved in closer to shorten their gap. Keith let out soft moans when Lotor's lips traced along his jawline and down on his neck line as his head tilted and licking his lower lip.  
  
"Do you wish that I continue lower down on your lovely, lithe body?" His hot breath blew against Keith's soft neck as he spoke softly. "I must let you know that your smooth skin feels wonderful in my touch."  
  
His face flushed and whispered softly. "Lower? How low will you go? "  
  
"Yes, it will be down to your chest only. I want to kiss and lick on your soft and rosy buds. "  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"No Keith, it won't. This will help stimulate more pleasure into your system. " A kiss on his collarbone area. " To make your body feel good and enjoyable. "  
  
"Oh. I didn't know since I thought it would hurt. "  
  
Lotor rose up to Keith's eye level and placed his hand on his cheek with his thumb massaging in a small circular motion.  
  
"It only hurts when it is being suck on and pull with the use of teeth. Since this is your first time, I won't be doing it until you want to try it later down the road when you feel ready. " He kissed the tip of Keith's nose. " This is not like porn videos where I can just tease you here and there so quick and then stick my dick inside expecting that we are on the same level of pleasure. I need to know your limits and pleasure spots first and foremost. "  
  
His cheeks felt warm with pale hues of red streak across. His eyes diverted away. He was straight-forward, and yet, very understanding.  
  
"Keith."  
  
Violet eyes returned to see deep blue staring at him with those same glimmer that he loved to stare at. It was full of love and patience. Lotor was very patient with him since they started going out for a few years now.  
  
He didn't expect to find a partner unlike him. Lotor didn't treat him like he was weird unlike others who would either tease him, treat him like he was a child or would try to give him pointers that he felt uncomfortable by listening to their so-called advice.  
  
It actually made him not care at all and it felt he doesn't need to have sex to make a relationship to last if he can find someone who respects his decision.  
  
That was several years ago until Lotor came into the picture. He never once brings up the topic of sex with Keith when they were together. Lotor has been in few relationships versus Keith who hadn't been any. He was just focus on his dream.  
  
It was only a year ago when they were having movie night at Shiro's place and Lance had won in darts so he got to choose the movie to watch. The idiot Sharpshooter decided on Deadpool. To Keith's surprise, it was actually enjoyable and funny to watch until they got to the short sex scene between the two main couple. "  
  
That was then he found himself thinking and over analyzing their relationship. It didn't help, but to feel like a little boy who peed in his pant when he had to change his sheets a few times afterwards. It wasn't that reason at all.  
  
He had the tendency to sleep without clothes, so when he had those few nights of wet dreams about Lotor making love with him, he wore his boxers to bed from then on. It also helped to not sleep with his blanket on him as he would find on the floor when he tripped over.  
  
He didn't think or expect to feel that way with Lotor. It had taken him months to build up enough courage to have a heart-to-heart talk about it. This was into their third year together. He thought Lotor would called him dirty pet names when he spoke about his wet dreams. To taunt him into making those sexual dreams come alive. None of the above happened. Instead, he found himself trembling like a small child who was wrapped in warm embrace of their loved ones.  
  
Keith fell in love with Lotor once more.  
  
It was then and this is now. Lotor guides him through and giving him the power to stop. It was all in Keith's control and he was there to initiate few to test out his waters.  
  
"Tell me with words, Keith. Everything I will initiate will be with your verbal consent. "  
  
Keith nodded. "I want to feel how good it is with my nipples, Lotor."  
  
"You will, my love."  
  
With a quick kiss on his soft lips, he went back down to chest level where he planted small kisses around one side. Lotor smiled when he was rewarded with the soothing sounds of soft moans. He continued to kiss around until he paused in front of the perky bud and with just tip of his tongue, he let it rest underneath before he flicked away.  
  
Blessed with quick reflexes, his arms wrapped around Keith's slim waist as he did a quick back arch. He knew his cute Kitty Rose was flexible, but seeing it like this was more beautiful. He does not know how and why, but it was just beautiful.  
  
"Again please."  
  
Once he got Keith stabled, he moved to the other nipple. Instead of repeating the previous motion, his tongue traced around in circles with a couple flicking motions and licking it.  
  
He could hear Keith's breathing becoming more desperate and those lovely, slim fingers were gliding on his back with teasing scratches of his dull fingertips. The soft back scratch felt so good with gentle tingles down on his spine. He felt proud for not only for himself, but for Keith. To watch his shy lover taking his small steps into their relationship. It was rewarding to see a small bud of their shared love blooming into a vibrant flower.  
  
"Lotor." He purred his lover's name.  
  
If only he could record that lovely purring voice so that he can listen it on his breaks at work.  
  
"Yes love." as he moved back to the other nipple.  
  
"I feel..." He nibbled his lower lip.  
  
He was unsure to say it out loud. It made him feel like Lotor will think him differently if he says it.  
  
"Tell me, Keith." as he came up and gave a peck on the side of his mouth. "Remember I won't judge of how you feel. Be honest with yourself. "  
  
"My stomach feels warm and jittery like I swallowed a colony of butteries and they're just floating in there."  
  
He smiled. With two hands on his partner's cheeks, he moved his head closer with a slight tilt down to kiss his forehead down to the bridge of his nose and capturing his swollen lips. He could tell Keith was getting comfortable in kissing when they found themselves overlapping their lips and wrestling their tongues inside.  
  
Lotor made the first move to break apart and resting his forehead against Keith's with their hot breaths mixed together between them.  
  
"Does it make you feel nausea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we're on the right track. Your body will tell you honestly if you feel something wrong throughout this course. "  
  
"Thank you Lotor."  
  
"No need to thank, Keith. The course we've been taking was to make sure you feel good and comfortable. If you do, then I will too. I want you to enjoy it as much as I do. It's the art of expressing love. It shouldn't be used as a way to prove everyone. No one needs to know. It is just between you and me. "  
  
Keith felt something wet gliding down one side of his face. He pulled back quickly and used his bare arm to wipe his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, love?"  
  
"I felt... I felt that I don't deserve your love. I can't be this lucky to find someone who is so patient and open-minded. I just don't want to believe it. "  
  
"Baby."  
  
His heart was beating faster when Lotor called him baby. It sounded so nice and more tender than he had imagined.  
  
"Keith, you are my breath of fresh air. Have I ever spoken about comparing you with my past relationships? "  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Have I ever made you feel like you weren't worth my time?"  
  
Another head shake.  
  
"I know you have utmost trust with your friends' judgement about me, but what's more important is you believing me with your own eyes. Your own heart. "  
  
His hand reached out and pulled Keith by the wrist as he embraced him from behind with his chin resting on his shoulder. He adjusted his position to where his back was supported by the bed's headboard and Keith's body situated between his legs.  
  
"I admired the courage and amount of trust you have given me to be your first experience."  
  
"You always have a way with words."  
  
"I only speak of the truth. I don't see the beneficial of lying between us so that we have to tip-toe around our feelings. It's best to say it out sooner than later. "  
  
His finger twitched a bit, but when Keith's hand moved to cover the back of Lotor's hand and moving in between to intertwine; he glided them over his bare stomach. It was a short rest, and he could feel his hand trembling until he felt soft kisses behind his shoulder blade.  
  
"Take your time. Don't rush to satisfy me. This is about you. "  
  
His hand looked small compared to his lover's hand and with those long, slender fingers, it was big enough to cover more surface area of his body than his. It didn't take long to glide those callous hand down and over his covered bulge.  
  
"Keith." He whispered behind his ear. "Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes." as Keith rested his head back on Lotor's collarbone. "Can you demonstrate how you stroke? I want to experience what makes you feel good too. "  
  
"This would require in going further as I have to go inside your boxer. Will you give me that permission, Keith? "  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Lotor. I give you my permission. "  
  
"Thank you, love. I will apologize beforehand if I lose myself, but do tell me to stop. Okay? "  
  
"Okay."  
  
"First, I would do firm strokes going up and down like this. When I'm alone and somewhere private like where we are, I would have vivid imagination of how it feels to have you touching me like this. "  
  
Lotor switched his hand over and guided Keith's hand up and over the small tent until it began to expand slowly. He gave a kiss on the temple as he smiled to witness Keith's eyes fluttered rapidly and moaning against his neck. His sweet lover was so lost into his demonstration that he didn't shy away when he spoke with great description of his naughty imagination.  
  
Keith wasn't the only one who needed this, but he will take care of his own need afterwards. Tonight is all about his sweet, little lover.  
  
"Do you feel hard?"  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
He chuckled. "Next I would slip my hand inside my boxer until I can wrap my fingers around my cock. That's when I used my thumb to give a good rub along the shaft with little pressure and then start with a slow pace of stroking. "  
  
Keith squeezed his eyes shut tight and felt a sudden jolt straight down his spine. He could feel small trembles behind his back and found his free hand clasping and bunching the sheet up within his grasp.  
  
”Will you spread your legs an inch or two more, love? To give extra room when we pick up the pace. ”  
  
He nodded and obliged to Lotor’s words as he spread them farther apart with his legs now bent up in an arching position. The pace went two notches more.   
  
It felt wonderful.  
  
He knew Lotor was a great lover, but he didn't expect how amazing he was as his personal tutor. His mind was in cloud nine with every single strokes that made his toes curl up.  
  
He was ready.  
  
"Go ahead love. Come for me. I want to see your reaction. "  
  
His eyes flung open, and his body arched up with loud gasps as he saw bright and tiny specks invading his vision. His body slumped back down with his chest heaving fast to catch his breath.  
  
"How was it, Keith?"  
  
"Amazing. I haven't felt this kind of bliss before. "  
  
With a smile and a kiss on the cheek, Lotor nuzzled his nose behind Keith's ear.  
  
"We'll stop our little lesson right here and get you clean up."  
  
"But how about you Lotor?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Umm... I can feel you. "  
  
"Another time, Keith. I don't want to overwhelm you all in one night. "  
  
"I want you to feel good too. You said so yourself that you would if I did. "  
  
"Keith, you don't have to."  
  
"I want to." as he pulled their hands out and turned himself around in a straddling position. "Let me pleasure you too."  
  
"You can show me what I taught you in the shower. That way we both can get clean afterwards. "  
  
His face went red and covered it quick with both hands until he felt something wet and sticky on his right side. He made a loud yelp and jumped off of Lotor as he tried cleaning his face with his clean hand. Lotor laughed and pulled his lover back onto his embrace.  
  
He gave a sly grin and a kiss on the lips.  
  
"So, how about that nice shower?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
